Front Line
by Merridaine
Summary: Fight for your country, your family and Glory. What's so glorious about death, blood and trenches? Uchiha Sasuke knows the horrors of being a hero. SasuSaku AUOOC M for Violence
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sasuke looked at the grey-green sky. Heavy smog hung low over the ground; smoky tendrils caressing the ground with deadly affection. The landscape was torn apart and the earth bled through the tortured crevices. Deep trenches ran like jagged scars behind the infamous 'No-man's land'- a mess of barbed wire, mud and broken bodies.

He chewed on the end of his cigarette, grinding his teeth repetitively over the bitter tobacco. He carelessly tossed the glowing butt over the side of the vehicle and spat the tobacco from his mouth sulkily. Returning behind lines was the best damn part of this war- that and the nurses. Forget glory, forget 'for your country', here you forget everything but your own damn skin. There were less of the platoon returning this time.

'_Hah!_' Sasuke thought, sullenly, '_like any of them would be returning by the end of the year'._ He hated the front line; he hated the whole damn war. The smell, the rats, the mud, the groans, the screams and most of all- the dead silence before an attack. The silence that drowned out the frantic breathing, the scuttle of rats and the gasps of pain. When the shells stopped it was only a matter of time before something worse came over the top.

The car rattled and shuddered as it drove over potholes towards the small French town. Sasuke winced and grasped his arm, applying pressure to ease the sting. Yet again shrapnel from a nearby shell had hit him. He had been lucky. Others hadn't.

Sasuke let his eyes slide shut. He slept for most of the journey and was shaken awake by one of the lads. He drowsily slid out of the and joined in a line leading to the hospital. A tall, voluptuous woman stepped from the hospital door and strode forward. She came to an abrupt halt in front of the men.

"Who's dying?" she asked sternly. About half a dozen men lying on

stretchers were pointed at. She nodded for them to be carried in.

"Who has broken something, been hit by something or got gangrene?" Most of the men raised their arms including Sasuke. The blonde woman sighed dramatically.

"Who is less urgent than others?" Sasuke raised his hand again, knowing there was no time for selfishness in a war. A few others reluctantly followed his lead.

"Right, you can see the junior nurses" said the woman, a few men wolf-whistled and were shot glares by the matron. "Line up there please." They all patiently paced to another line and happily loitered for these 'Junior nurses'. Three at a time the men were lead inside. Sasuke was at the back and the last out of four. He didn't mind being the only one left, he could rest away from the others- they never ceased their chatter and he preferred solitude.

"Excuse me," came a gentle voice. He was awake enough to open an eye to see who the newcomer was. He was glad he made the effort. It was a young, pretty girl. She had exotic pink hair and her eyes were sea foam green. She wore a large nurse's outfit, probably inherited from her mother. Her shironeri hair was coiled upon her head, so it would not fall and risk patient's infection.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to be treated?" she quietly asked.

"Aa" he murmured. She quirked her head to the side and smiled lightly, her eyes crinkling attractively at the corners.

"I will take that as a yes, would you like to follow me?" she gestured towards the door. He watched her as she walked away, her heels clicking on the flagstones and then on the wooden floor inside. He liked the way she swung her hips- it wasn't deliberate but it was enough to show she had an hourglass figure. Sasuke had all the luck sometimes.

When they entered a long room full of rickety beds, she sat down in a chair and motioned to the nearest bed. Complying with her request he sat, all the while staring at her. She fidgeted under his gaze slightly but smiled nonetheless.

"May I see the wound? I presume it's a wound of course beca-" she was stopped short upon seeing the large lump of metal embedded in his arm.

"And this wasn't urgent how?!" she scolded. He shrugged and smirked at her horrified face.

"Wasn't bleeding. Figured I would live." She scoffed and applied a tight bandage above the wound effectively cutting off the blood supply. She muttered something about 'staying still' and 'macho-idiot' and grasped the piece of twisted metal firmly. She began to pull and the shrapnel slowly worked its way free. Sasuke winced a little, earning him a sympathetic smile from the nurse. When the metal was removed she quickly held a cloth doused in iodine to the wound. Sasuke hissed through his teeth and she smirked.

"Keep still Princess," she snickered. She cleaned the cut and then produced a reel of thread and a needle. He glowered darkly at the instruments of torture.

"Got a light?" she asked.

"Smoking at a time like this? Didn't take you to be the type," Sasuke leered. She rolled her eyes as he produced a box of matches. Slowly, deliberately, seductively, he drew out a match and held it up. His hand blurred and the match was struck against the rough edge- its orange flame dancing before the nurse's green eyes. The corners of her lips rose for a second then she was concentrating once more. She held the needle in the flame for a few seconds and twisted it. Carefully she wiped it with the iodine cloth, ignoring the hissing from the damp cloth.

"Now seriously, stay still!" she pressed herself against his front half, stopping him from swinging round if need be.

"What are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly. He jumped a little as he felt the first stab of the needle as the nurse began to sew up his wound.

"Is that thread even clean?" She ignored him.

"Do you want to give me gangrene?" The nurse ignored him again. This was unusual. Where ever he went women always answered him. Women always respected him.

"Woman, answer me," he demanded. She turned her head slightly and glared but continued her work without a word. Triumphantly she leaned back and tied the thread.

"All done, Princess! See it's not so bad if you keep still!" The

Uchiha stared.

"You are one hell of a woman."

"Thank you" she chirped.

"It's not entirely a compliment but what's your name, woman?" she

tutted.

"Ladies first and all_**…**_putting that aside it's polite to offer your name first, Princess." Sasuke considered this. Finding this fair he proffered a hand to her. She took it and he shook while saying:

"Captain Uchiha Sasuke. You can call me Captain Sasuke or plain Sasuke, even Captain, hell if you wanted you can call me Captain. Just not Princess." She grinned widely.

"A title! A ranking in the army, now that is impressive Captain Sasuke! I am Miss Haruno. Haruno Sakura but you can call me woman." She laughed and he joined in too. He rather liked her; she was witty, clever and good-looking.

Sakura was more unusual than his normal type but that's what drew him to her. His dark eyes searched her rosy, heart shaped face for a hint of sourness but found none. He quickly analyzed his options.

"Miss. Woman, Sakura. I will be taking you out to dinner next time we

meet."

"Oh really, Captain? No invite? Just an order? You really are a military man. But you're handsome and you don't appear lecherous, so I expect you to survive another fight and take me out as soon as you get back." He chuckled at her bluntness. He was taking a liking to this woman, a good liking.

"Until next time Miss. Woman." he got up, bowed slightly, tipped his hat and strode confidently out of the ward. Now he had something to keep him going in those god-forsaken trenches.

_Miss__ Haruno Sakura, what a woman!_

* * *

**I am back. Note to all Porcelain is under a plot change- please wait I have the next chapter half written it will come. WYWS is suffering from lack of inspiration. I am Nothing will be updated last after my previous commitments.**

**So this is Front Line- bad title but my very much loved fic, it's been stuck in my head for ages. I love it please, please love it too As you can tell it takes place in World War 1 somewhere on the French-German border. Sasuke is a British soldier, Sakura a British nurse. Other characters will be introduced- eventually there will be mildish violence maybe extreme romance, I want to protect this fic and bring it up as a good and proper story should be bought up so dont expect weekly updates. THANKS alot to my beta Paprika012345 she's amazing gave me the advice I really needed.**

**RnR please peeps**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The June sunshine illuminated the cobblestone courtyard in a pleasant manner, the tall, old walls were decorated with lush vines; that crawled and twisted their way upwards towards the welcoming, overhead sun. Sakura allowed the rays to gently heat her legs but shaded herself beneath a tree; while she quietly read a book.

Small birds flitted from wall to wall, twittering and chattering amongst each other. Sakura liked to hear the birds, she liked to watch them from the corner of her eyes- at least someone was happy in this damn war. The small courtyard was for the nurses' use only- yet she was the only one who seemed to use the facility. Some retired to their rooms and others- the younger more vivacious women- would enjoy the company of brash soldiers taking a break from the frontline.

Sakura seldom did this. When she left the hospital she would either go to the market. On rare occasion she would enter the pub; to hear tales of the front from the older, wiser men. Sakura would appropriately gasp and nod. She found offering a sympathetic ear was the best she could do for the war stricken men.

For a minute Sakura set her book on her knee, tilting her head back to stare at the green canopy above her. The blue sky peeped through the leaves and promised a hot summer.

She had missed her home, her family and friends. Nobody here seemed to have time for her. Less needed friends at home would send her letters; babbling on about finding love in a foreign country. Finding a good husband seemed to be everyone's goal for her.

Men over here, they were selfish. No one had time to court a woman properly, they just wanted relief from war. Someone to make them forget the dank, dark trenches. Someone easy. Sakura was many things but she was not easy. She refused to be another woman that the men exchanged stories about, she was to be respected. After all she was a nurse.

Sakura hadn't seen the dark haired stranger again. Men never lived up to their promises. Then again, maybe he was dead. Shame, he had interested her. A repetitive stamping could be heard on the other side of the wall.

Another troop, come for a visit. By the sound of their in time footfalls, they must be new. Sakura pushed herself up, letting the book fall limply to the floor. Calmly she walked towards the side gate. After the latch was lifted a gentle push caused the peeling wooden gate to swing open. Cautiously, she poked her head around.

A smartly dressed troop was standing to attention outside. She smiled bitterly; they had no idea what they were getting into. The troop was a bunch of Yanks by the look of it-by the sound of it. The Yanks were always loud.

"I am Ms. Tsunade, I am Matron here. I expect to be seeing you soon, I hope that it's only for a check up. You have the necessary bandages?" her teacher bellowed.

All the men nodded, exchanging smug glances. They completely misunderstood the situation. Typical Yanks.

"Alright then, you may disperse. You will be transported in the morning. Do not waste your freedom"

Sakura watched as they walked away in a group like flock of sheep and was surprised to see one man peel away. He headed directly towards her. The man was tall, blonde and possessed startling blue eyes. A lopsided grin was plastered to his tanned face and his white teeth shone a little too brightly.

"Hey doll"

"Hello, Idiot" his grin faded a little but soon the vibrancy was back and a sparkle in his eye told her that he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Harsh words for such a pretty thing. You're unusual aren't you?"

"Unusual in what way?" she snarled.

"Unusual that your not gagging for me" he stated confidently. Sakura shot him her best withering look, then laughed.

"Well you got that right! What an ego you have!"

"I like to call it confidence" he muttered defensively. She punched him lightly on the arm. He was brash, obnoxious and blatantly not the sharpest tool in the shed but he looked like a laugh. She could do with a laugh and liked him, in a disgruntled way. She giggled again and gave him a kind smile.

"Watch your back in the trenches, Sweetie" she advised. Sakura began to walk away, turning towards the hospital doors. Stubbornly the man jogged after her.

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Major Naruto! What's your name Doll?" she laughed again and stopped to face him.

"I'm Miss Haruno"

"Got a first name?" he pouted childishly. She mock glared and patted his shoulder.

"I'm Miss Sakura, now be a good boy and shoo. Or else" He smirked and puffed himself up, drawing himself up to his full height.

"Or else what, Miss Sakura?"

"Or else when I next see you I will sew the bullet you get hit with into your arm." He pouted again, this time sulkily and was about to protest when a deep voice interrupted.

"Miss Woman" Sakura turned, saw a familiar head bowing and her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Captain! Why, you're not dead! Well Princess what brings you here?" he raised his head and smirked at her. He tipped his hat back into place and nodded slightly to Naruto.

"Miss Woman, I was under the impression I owed you dinner"

"Well, I was never one to pass up a free meal" she rubbed her stomach appreciably. She was glad the man wasn't dead; it would have been a waste of life. _Deliciously_ _good looking life. _

"Erm, excuse me Miss Sakura? Am I interrupting something?" rudely queried a rather annoyed Naruto. He tapped his foot and shot a glare at Sasuke then pouted childishly at Sakura. Sakura sniggered.

"Not at al-"

"Yes you are" Sasuke barged in.

"Well we must be going" Sasuke stated and began to tow Sakura away by the elbow. Sakura waved vaguely at Naruto and hissed "What if I had liked him?" Sasuke smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Liked him? Over me? I lived through the war for you Miss Woman"

"He never had your oh so attractive, arrogant air, I guess. What do you think Princess?" He chuckled at her cheekiness and loosened his grip a little. A long time in the trenches left no time to waste gabbling about nothing with something as interesting as she was.

"Now Miss Sakura, where would you like to eat?" He turned to her, her beauty caught in the yellow afternoon sun. The light behind her created a bright halo around her head and it left her pale, porcelain face in a slight shadow. Stunning green eyes glanced at him.

"Somewhere quiet, Captain Sasuke" A surprising answer but he did not disagree with her decision at all.

**Thanks to the following; ukeire, symbiotic, K y p xx (sorry if that has underscores) and of course my wonderful Beta Pappy ) **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hina-cutie

The Major watched the pretty nurse walk away with the stuck up British bastard. Needless to say he was pissed off. No girl had walked away from him before, no girl! He had set his eyes on this "Sakura" since this morning, now that was dedication. He usually lost interest pretty quick but she, she was something special.

She was feisty, she was exotic and she was what he wanted! Well, there was no point sulking. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way back to the hospital, kicking the dirt all the way. A glint near the wall caught his eye, on instinct he reached for the shiny object.

"Ow!!" screeched Naruto- in a manly fashion of course. He withdrew his hand and glowered at the tear in his skin. Glistening red blood pooled in the wound and he hesitantly picked the glass from the cut.

"Um, Mi-Mister are you, you hurt?" murmured a soft voice. He turned around and faced a dark haired, shapely woman. She fidgeted under his gaze and twiddled her thumbs nervously. Naruto smiled cockily- the nurse was French by the sound of it or maybe a Belgium.

"Nothing to worry about pretty, little lady" he strode forward and smirked as she reddened at the compliment. She shrunk away from him, as if he would crush her.

"Don't worry Miss I won't hurt you, I'm here to save you! I'm the best soldier on the field, get rid of the Geris for you! I'm gonna be general one day! For I am Uzumaki Naruto!!" he shouted excitedly.

The nurse smiled shyly, her pale eyes gazed at him in admiration. She thought he looked like a man with courage and determination. _I believe he will be general one day; he looks like the type who never gives up_. She had always seen the best in people.

"L-let me bandage yo-your ha-hand?" she hesitantly asked.

He extended his rough, calloused hand and she took it in her delicate ones. Slowly, she turned it and looked at the tear wound. She took out her favourite hanky from her pocket-clean of course. The nurse folded it to the right size and tied it tightly.

"It, it will st-stop bleeding so-so-soon. Pl-please do-do not m-m-m-move it too much"

"Don't worry Miss and anyway you can always fix me up again. I didn't know I looked so good in purple" he boasted, tongue in cheek. She laughed, it was gentle and unobtrusive; he quite liked it.

"Come on Miss, let me take you out for dinner"

"Um, I-I-I…"

"I'm not giving up, you help me I treat you. Evens it out a bit"

"Um…" he jumped back, slapping his forehead and gasped.

"I haven't even asked your name yet! That's why you won't accept" he paused and looked at her slyly "So… What is your name Miss?" the nurse blushed and bit her lip. She took up twiddling her thumbs again.

"Hyuga Hinata" he laughed in delight.

"You must have said that so many times that you don't stutter any more!" She gasped a little and blushed a deep red; she was ready to run away. She didn't want him making fun of her; she liked him and didn't want him to think her weird. He stepped forward hand outstretched looking concerned.

"No, no! Don't take it badly! I think it's charming that you stutter" she relaxed at his statement and smiled shyly again.

"So, how about dinner? Hinata-cutie?"

"Ano, y-yes pl-please bu-but no wh-where expensive" she did not want to be too dear for his tastes.

"Nonsense! Only the best for Miss Hinata" Her thumb twiddling increased furiously and she turned maroon with embarrassment. He happily grabbed her by the waist and towed her into town. God_, I hope that Cousin Neji doesn't spot us!_ They walked down the long dusty road, Hinata saw Naruto staring at something and glanced in the direction of his stare.

She saw a bright pink head and a dark one- slumped against a rock in a grove of olive trees. She recognised that pink mass of hair and called out to it inquiringly.

"Ward Manager-Sakura?"

The pink head shot round and two dazzling green eyes scanned the area. They soon spotted her and the opal eyed woman shouted back.

"Hinata! Come over here! Come on!" beckoned Sakura. Obediently Hinata trotted over to the two figures. She had not met the dark haired man before but she had to admit he was handsome- though not as nice as Naruto.

"Ward Manager? You don't look that respectful to me" he smirked at Sakura. Hinata gasped at his rudeness but Sakura smiled coyly and tapped him reproachfully on the chest. He grinned at her and caught her eye.

"I will have you know, Captain, that I am Deputy Sister and Ward Manager" she stated proudly. Sasuke mock fainted and looked suitably impressed. Sakura punched him lightly. Throughout this exchange, Naruto had glared darkly at Sasuke. Hinata felt nervous and decided it was time to go.

"Naruto-sir, I think- I think, we-w-we should –b-b-e going. B-b-before it g-gets dark" she stuttered out. He nodded darkly; Hinata waved to Sakura politely and bid her goodbye. She nodded respectfully at Sasuke but Naruto only spared him a sinister glower.

"Let's go to the pub" Naruto suggested. She nodded meekly, hoping he would protect her from the lecherous men. They left the couple behind them, watching their retreating backs.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like me" the dark haired man said, Hinata heard Sakura's silvery laugh.

"Why Captain, you sure are a genius!" came her sarcastic reply.

Hinata glanced at Naruto again- he was gnashing his teeth. The Captain must have done something really bad to make Naruto so mad, Hinata was surprised that, Sakura was spending time with the lecherous cretin.

Naruto roughly pulled Hinata into the pub and ordered to beers. Hinata had no time to protest. She wasn't a drinker, being easily susceptible to the alcohol. The bar tender smashed the grimy glasses down on the scarred bar.

"Drink up Hinata-cutie"

"Um…"

"What's wrong? Is it not good enough for you" he asked, not unkindly just brashly.

"N-no! It, it is good" she quickly drank up, not wanting to offend him. She almost smirked triumphantly, when she realised that the alcohol wasn't affecting her. The bartender raised an eyebrow and poured her another.

"There you go love, 'nother one on the house" he grinned lopsidedly. She took the drink and sipped it carefully. Naruto scowled at the bartender.

"Easy there, she's mine tonight" he growled. Hinata squirmed with delight; she couldn't believe that she was getting male attention- no one ever spared her a second glance. No-one liked the natives. Everyone went for the more outgoing Yanks and Toms, the French girls were snapped up being deemed "European Beauties" but the Belgians… The poor Belgians, they were ignored; since most were married or inconveniently had family living near by.

She herself; lived never her cousin Neji- the regular soldiers feared the man. He was an excellent pilot and had the eyes of an eagle. Needless to say, people stayed clear of her. _Hiccup_. Suddenly Hinata didn't feel as bright. She felt a little muggy, the edges of her vision were blurry and every move made her world swing.

"Oi" _Oiiii _'My god, he's loud' thought Hinata. The alcohol was affecting her hearing.

"Hinata-cutie?" _taar-ootie_'What's he calling me?'

"Are you ok?" _ooo kah? _'Talk properly'

"Wha' da fuh are you 'lking abo-abou-about?" she slurred. Naruto looked shock, she had nearly sworn- and made it through a sentence without stuttering. It didn't matter anyway- at least he could have some fun tonight. Sure enough she slumped into his chest.

Sakura woke, the birds were twittering all around her. They danced in the eves of the tall gnarled trees, their branches knitted together- creating a protective canopy from the weather. _Why am I sleeping outside?_ She frowned grumpily. Slowly, she sat up-a coat falling from her shoulders- stretched and collapsed backwards. Pulled backwards.

"Wha-?"

"Morning Miss Sakura" came the deep bass voice. _Ah, that's why I'm sleeping outside_.

"Morning Captain Sasuke" he smirked, and said in a deep rumbling voice "Enjoyed the stars last night?"

"Very much so, though, I don't remember falling asleep…" he chuckled and rolled over to face her. Sakura let her head loll to the side so he could see her face. He appreciated that, he appreciated it a lot. Her tightly coiled hair had come loose from sleeping in the elements; the long pink strands tickled her nose and reached her mid back. Sasuke extended a hand and tucked the hair behind her ear.

"One minute you were talking, next you were dead to the world. I didn't know where you lived so I figured we could spend the night here. I gave you my coat if you didn't notice"

She clutched at the green, army issued coat and smiled.

"Thank you"

"No problem Miss Woman" he smirked. She took his hand and moved closer to him, letting his warmth heat her body. Sakura tucked her head into dip of his neck beneath his chin. He let out a happy groan and draped an arm across her.

Hinata waved to the rapidly disappearing truck. She waved goodbye to the only man who had ever paid attention to her. The only man who could ever claim that he took what was most dear to her. In the distance, Naruto raised a hand- bandaged carefully in purple.

She watched the truck bounce over the potholes and let the hot tears streak down her taught face. She couldn't steady her breathing and the air came out in loud, desperate hiccups. Hinata could only hope. Oh she could only hope- that- despite what happened last night, she wouldn't have to provide for another, all by herself. Undoubtedly the blonde haired man had captured her heart on first sight. She couldn't live with a child and without a father for that child.

Hinata did not want her child to live without the love of a father. She feared that Naruto would never come back- that he had used her. Hinata didn't want to be just another woman in a string of many. She wanted to be the only one. If she was with child then she wanted Naruto by her side.

She would loose everything if she became pregnant. She would be left without honour and no chance to find love again- she could only love Naruto. Hinata believed in love at first sight and he had taken her virginity- she had to mean something to him. Hinata would have been proud to carry his child. If only he had proposed to her first- but as always- life had a habit of messing things up.

* * *

**Another chapter woo! Yeah I believe that a Captain is a higher rank in the British army at the time than a Major in the American army, to answer any questions about that. I decided this is going to be purely AU I have tried to remove all Chans, Kuns, Samas, Sans, Nii-sans and Kamis from my work tell me if you spot one because it detracts from the authetisity of the story, thanks for reading! Next chapter should be two weeks away!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Goodbye, Captain!"

Sasuke would miss her soft voice. Even now, though she was shouting, it retained a clear musical tone. He couldn't believe he was called back so quickly. Three days, three days wasn't enough.

Soon he would face the horrors of the trenches again. Even before you arrived you would have to be on your guard. Rogue shells sometimes hit way beyond the front line. Sasuke could never be sure if the enemy had infiltrated the trenches- whether his comrades and friends were dead. To live in the dank, dark trenches you had to have a stomach of steal. You had to ignore the blood swirled mud, the diseased rats and rotting bodies.

There was no time to bury the corpses. Men could be shot by the time a decent grave was dug. Anyway, there was no point- shells soon tore up the ground, throwing up the broken bodies.

"Sasuke?" called her lovely voice. _Everything about her is lovely_ he mused.

"Sakura, wait for me?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled and nodded- her rosy cheeks reddening with pleasure.

"Of course, Captain!" she saluted with a mischievous grin. Sasuke returned the smile- if a little sadly.

"If you do wait, I will take you out to breakfast" he promised gallantly, winking at her half heartedly. Sakura glanced at him, puzzled.

"Breakfast? Why Breakfast?"

"I have my reasons" Sasuke shrugged. Sakura peered at him suspiciously but dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Gratefully Sasuke reached out his hand. He didn't feel like explaining. Sakura took it tentatively and he kissed it softly. Sakura was surprised by his tenderness.

"I will come back, I refuse to die before I see you next" murmured Sasuke with utter determination.

Sakura was touched- she was always a sucker for romance. Though, she never thought she would find it like this. Her mother had married into a good family, a man with a supportive carrier- someone who could look after her. She had always discouraged Sakura from marrying through passion and attraction.

Sasuke was attractive and she was sure within time she could become more than passionate about him. He was polite, suave and brave. Sakura had the nagging suspicion that he was fiercely loyal- he wasn't using her- otherwise he would have made a move on her already. _He better come from a good family _she inwardly hoped.

"Please comeback Captain" she pleaded. Quickly she rose onto her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. She withdrew shyly and waved nervously. Sasuke was shocked- the fire cracker had shown a soft spot for him. He raised his hand to his cheek and gently touched the tingling area which she had kissed.

"I promise" he whispered. The moment was broken by a jeep rolling up to the couple; tires cracking on the gravel and spraying it from the road. A few men leaned out the back, wolf whistling and jeering. A grizzled man in the front shouted at the Captain.

"Get in the truck Captain Casanova"

Obediently, Sasuke hopped into the passenger seat and saluted the pink haired nurse. She proudly saluted back. The white haired man beside him revved the engine and the jeep shot into life.

"Don't get killed Captain!" she shouted warningly at him. He leaned back into the seat and silently glowed with pleasure. It was nice to have someone caring about him again. The driver chuckled grumpily.

"Oi, Sasuke. Don't get too comfy- the journeys not that long" ordered the man beside him.

"Don't sweat Jiraiya, I want to savour the time before the shelling and mud starts again" he muttered.

"It's gonna be a whole lot worse. We got Yanks- not that, that is bad- but they're not trained. Only one has any war experience. I suggest you treat him with respect"

Sasuke scoffed but Jiraiya shot him a meaningful look. Sasuke glared back but caught himself when he spotted Jiraiya's knuckles were white because he was gripping the steering wheel too hard.

"What's he like?" murmured Sasuke thoughtfully. Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to push him further for answers. Conversing with the pervert was strain enough as it was. Instead he relaxed into a semi-contented silence.

Sasuke smoked one last cigarette before he began to walk the trenches. Contentedly he inhaled the acrid smoke one more time- then let it roll out his mouth in a grey puff. He flicked the butt at the ground and stamped on it. Jiraiya motioned for them to get a move on and they wearily traipsed into the waiting hole.

Sasuke had always thought fighting for Britain would be his greatest honour- He could always tell his children about the Great War and how he had been part of it. Glory, they promised glory. Down in the abyss of the trenches there was no glory. Only the rot of flesh and mind. In the trenches you could never relax, at any given moment a shell could shake loose the fortifications and the soldiers would be buried, screaming below the rubble.

Sasuke had seen sleeping soldiers caved in their bunks. It had only taken an hour or so for their muffled screams to stop. Daily people died. There was no hand to hand fighting and the cavalry had long been discharged- as they were useless in a war of guns. They had found it out the hard way- thirty charges mown down by a rain of bullets- the poor animals had never stood a chance.

The war was like no other that had been seen on earth before. People hid in trenches, waiting for the other side to slip up. Instead of fighting valiantly and being chivalrous, men skulked in trenches and snuck up on each other during the dead of night. Sasuke personally thought it was disgusting to kill so many with a single squeeze of the finger.

The Geris they didn't seem all that different to him. They screamed like the allies. The way they cowered and begged for mercy was all too human for his liking. But in war, it was kill or be killed. He wondered how many mothers and wives sat at home worrying about their children. Children that promised them the world, after winning the war.

He hated the stupid generals. They were fools, thinking that this was the Boars War. Sasuke had been lucky- he had avoided the slaughter. A month before he had arrived the idiot General had ordered all the troops over the top. The General had thought that pure numbers could win the battle. He hadn't thought about the men becoming stuck in no-man's land- tangled in the barbed wire. He hadn't seen the carnage as the razor wire had shredded skin and tripped up the unlucky.

Many had sunk in the mud, drowned in the waterlogged shell holes. Wave after wave of men were torn down by bullets fired randomly through the lines. The soldiers behind tripped over the dead bodies- none of them rose again. It was all because of the pig headedness of one stupid man.

This was no war for the old. It was no war for the young- no one deserved to die like this. The conditions in the trenches were atrocious, mud and water got everywhere. Nothing was clean here. Rats thrived and carried disease like wild fire. Many men had to burn their clothes when they went on leave because of the parasites that managed to get on them. Worse of all was the shells. The constant barrage of shells, that tore the very earth apart. The noise was appalling; it was constantly in the men's thoughts. The ground shuddering sound would haunt the men forever.

But worse, worse than the shells and gunfire- was the silence. The silence that; dulled your senses. It threatened their safety- promising far more to come. When the sounds of battle dull the weathered soldiers begin to quake in their boots.

Smart ones would pull on whatever protective gear they had and huddle in the safest place they could find. Sasuke had experienced two silences. They had been the most terrifying and thrilling experiences in his life. Adrenalin had both exhilarated him and sickened him. He had, had more energy than he had ever had in his life- but the fear beat at him. He had felt like a wild animal, trapped and prepared to fight to the death to get out.

He had killed more men in that day than he had dreamed he could in a life time. At the time he had felt a satisfaction, a blood lust that drove him on. Both times he had snapped back to reality when the attacking soldiers cowered from him and begged for their lives. He had killed in cold blood those nights. He had killed because he knew they would have no mercy as prisoners.

He just prayed that their families were dead too.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wake up" Jiraiya said while nudging him. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stiffened. Jiraiya turned to the rest of the platoon.

"Helmet up boys" he ordered, he looked at his troop sadly "try not to get killed"

The platoon obediently pulled on their helmets- not that they would stop a bullet. They turned into a maze of trenches- all leading to the front line. Jiraiya tried to lead them through the driest route; he wanted to prevent trench foot early on. The new soldiers began to jitter excitedly, where the "veterans" walked gloomily- knowing their likely fate.

"Hoi, Sasuke" called a young soldier solemnly "You don't look as down as usual"

"Neither do you, Shino, but I got a reason to go back" Shino tilted his head slightly, considering Sasuke's answer.

"Don't we all… Don't we all?"

Sasuke didn't bother to ask who or what anchored Shino to this life. It was none of his business- and it would only make Shino's death harder for him. Shino thought along the same lines. You didn't make friends in the trenches. You had comrades. Friends got killed and hurt you for the rest of your life. But comrades died proudly for their country- no questions asked.

The platoon reached a stinking, bog of a trench. Silently the higher-uppers edged along the duck boards, avoiding the mud and hoping no one got sucked under today. They waited at the end; on a broader board at the corner. Jiraiya swore when he saw a cocky young soldier walk on the mud.

"Get off the mud you Idiot!!" he hollered deafeningly. Sasuke winced; that idiot would die pretty quick. The soldier only smiled at them dumbly. He stopped and decided to explain himself.

He stopped at theHe

"It's a wide trench I figured I would enjoy the space while I can. I hear the trenches are claustrophobic"

"Keep moving you Moron!" screamed an older soldier. The man rolled his eyes and went to take a step forward. His grin faltered.

"I-I can't, my-my boot is stuck!"

The man tried again to pull himself out. The other soldiers tried to reach for him but none wanted to step on the mud.

"Take your boots off! Take them off!" shouted Jiraiya. The soldier frantically reached down to undo his boots but they were already under. His hands scooped the mud away from his feet and he desperately tried to undo his laces. The mud kept collapsing back onto his feet. He was being sucked under.

"Chuck you pack off! Take of all the extra weight! Hurry man, hurry!" Jiraiya was agitated he didn't want loose one so early. Sasuke sensing his distress began to push his way back through the men to reach the fast sinking soldier. The soldier began to try and claw at the walls but he couldn't reach.

"Keep still! You'll go over!" The man didn't listen he was trying to rip off his pack. He foolishly thrashed and lost his balance. He toppled over and lay in the mud. Sasuke kept pushing forward even though he knew it was too late. No one could pull him out if he went three inches deeper.

The man began to thrash again, trying to swim out. _Fucking idiot_ cursed Sasuke. He managed to get within ten feet of the man. The soldiers let him through and clustered around him.

"Hold my pack, don't let it slip off me. Don't let me go" he snarled to the four nearest soldiers. They grabbed his pack obediently.

"Now, Lower me!"

Slowly they lowered him towards the mud and the man sinking in it. His body had sunk already but he was keeping his head high clear of the mud. Sasuke feared the worse.

"Grab my hand! Dammit grab it now!" he shouted at the stricken man. The soldier obeyed but his grip was slippery. He tried to kick his way free from the mud.

"No man, No! You'll make it worse!" Sasuke desperately tried to pull the man up. But still the man was sinking.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" shouted Sasuke to those holding his pack. They heaved and the man made a little progress up. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, the man might make it.

"Thank you Captain, thank you" gasped the soldier. The people behind them heaved again. Sasuke frowned, the man was loosing grip- he grabbed the man's wrist with his other hand. The mud was making it hard to have a good hold. To his horror the man slipped from his hands.

"Help me!" screamed the man. His blue eyes pleaded with Sasuke, the fear was evident and for a moment the soldier had the quality of a child. All to suddenly Sasuke was yanked backwards and flew into the trench wall. He looked down at the man. There was no hope; the man was too deep only one arm was free now and his neck and head.

"Jiraiya?" called Sasuke softly- remorsefully. Sasuke glanced up to Jiraiya nod mournfully. Sasuke stood up and drew his hand gun. He slid in the ammo, aimed and squeezed the trigger _Sorry_. A sharp bang echoed around the trench and the mud was stained red. Now the man stopped struggling, his broken head slumped backwards. Blind eyes rolled to the sky.

All the soldiers watched the corpse sink deep into the mud- hopefully it would stay there and not be turned up by a rogue shell.

"Why?" asked a quivering youth.

"It's better to die quickly than drown in there" whispered Sasuke. Jiraiya nodded in agreement and signalled the troop on. Sasuke jogged to catch up with Jiraiya.

"Sorry-" Jiraiya looked at him pityingly.

"Now, Sasuke, you've seen it so many times. At least you tried. It's a lesson to them all"

Sasuke shrugged. He could see the fear in the man's eyes even now. The soldier had known his death was coming. Sasuke wondered if he would know when the time came.

Gravely the soldiers marched into their base trench. Sasuke scowled when he saw bright fires lit and obnoxious soldiers laughing and playing cards. Immediately the senior British soldiers ran forward and threw water and mud on the fires. Sasuke turned to the nearest Yank and hissed "Do you want to be killed?"

He was surprised to meet childish blue eyes._ It couldn't be he's dead_ Sasuke started and jumped back. He relaxed when he realised it was the Yank soldier from behind the lines. The Yank, however, sprung up and began to shout.

"You- You bastard!" screamed the blonde. His friend jumped up as well and began to start on Sasuke. A flash of grey dived at the blonde- just in time. His friend was hit by the bullet meant for the blonde Yank- it went straight through his neck. Scarlet blood exploded from his neck- drenching those around. Slowly, his body crumpled beneath him.

"Naruto, stay low. Look what happens when you don't listen" said the grey blur with disturbing calmness. Sasuke spared the new Yank a look. He had a scar through his eye and wore a mask- probably covering burns or scars. Sasuke guessed this was the man with "experience".

"Kakashi- I- I didn't mea-n to!" stuttered the blonde. Sasuke scoffed- no one went to war to get their comrades killed- It always happened though.

* * *

** Aahh, another chapter woo. I think I am being pretty good with this story... I have chapter four done! Yay... expect it in two weeks the usual... Thanks to OilWar especially for all the help you have given me! And my Beta as always Papy! Who has helped me get the plan straight its all sorted people! Also thanks to JennJennr (they are mighty wonderful reviews by the way), NothernLights25, xXBamBOOzeledLUVerXx, kt, Ukeire, symbiotic, K y p xx, Master Keto, Nameless Blossom (I took in consideration what you said and I have decided after this chapter only one or two more people will be introduced... it does indeed get to complicated), xcess and shelter (maybe a bit of both lol!) **

**So I have a compo for you! Yes... A wonderful comp! I would love someone to think of a Summary for this fic, as I really do suck at summaries. Unless, you all think the summary is fine in which case I'll keep it ) The winner recieves... a paragraph from chapter four lol! (Yeah I know crappy) **

**By the way, do any boys read this fic?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N... Yeah it's late sorry bout that, twas having a little pissup weekend, which resulted in me getting very ill, I have some kind of cold where my throat and ears hurt a lot and I fall asleep randomly, then again this could be due to lack of sleep and emotional stress from my friends' emotional problems lol! Anywhoo**

**I DID NOT WANT Naruto to appear evil, he's just to damn cute. Sorry if he comes across as so, he's just a little messed up )**

Naruto reclined in the juddering car seat; that had been one hell of a week. He had seen more men go mad within the first few days than there were insane people in the loony bin back home. A lot of things in the trenches reminded him of the loony bin. The way people shook constantly and cried themselves to sleep like neglected babies; the feral hunted look in the men's eyes.

The higher-uppers treated the grunts much like the nurses treated patients- ignoring them until they became too much of a problem then slapping some sense into them. The sane (if that's what you could call them) watched unemotionally, not bothering to comfort the pathetic, jabbering grunts- their cohorts and fellow soldiers. Naruto couldn't stand it.

Naruto had always had a compassion problem, had always sympathised with the wrong people. Back home he had befriended the weird kid at school, talked to travellers from out of town, simply because he thought they might need the company. Maybe he needed the company. Whatever it was, he couldn't just sit there and watch the poor soldiers recede into the depths of their minds. Often he would take to staring into the fire, trying to listen to the crackling above the screams, sobs and shells.

He couldn't understand this war. What was it about again? Who knew? He had signed up to make something of himself, to prove he was worth the uniform that clung to his back like a second skin. He hoped to make general one day. Then his hometown would have a hero- a simple son-of-a-farmer kind of hero. Then they would be forced to recognise him. So here he was, defending his country in a foreign land that he knew nothing about and fighting a war that had nothing to do with him. Pointless really.

But now, he was returning behind lines for a break-the Yanks were returned earlier as this was their first time out in the trenches. Maybe the higher-uppers were trying to soften the blow of war although nothing could take the impact out of that. The British had had to stay behind another day until some rested troops could make it down there. Naruto counted the days down his platoon had been in the trenches for, little over two months with the Toms just a day behind.

It had been two months of hell. Naruto had wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. He hated the noise, the trembling ground and the fear- he had never been more afraid in his life. It gripped him now, held him close and refused to let him free. Its embrace was sickeningly tight and he couldn't escape it.

Never had he been so afraid of the night- when thick, velvet darkness blanketed the trenches and cloaked the other side's attacks. In the dark you never knew what was coming, you could only shiver in the cool dank trenches and attempt to stay vigilant; most ended up being uncontrollably paranoid, uncontrollably frightened. However, the thing that bothered Naruto the most was the day time- when all the horrors of the night, those things that could have been bad dreams, morphed into a bitter reality.

The ruddy sunrise never bought relief; there was always a downer on the day. He detested waking to the sound of whimpering men, whimpers that you hoped were from your nightmares. He loathed the continuous stench of human carrion as it slowly rotted under the merciless sun. Pathetically, the thing that was eating away at his mind constantly was the infestation of the rats. He hated the large, pungent rodents, horrible, flea bitten, and plague carrying creatures. Oh how he hated them. Naruto hated (their gluttonous lust for anything thing remotely digestible and how they scurried around the trenches as if they owned them- all the while patiently waiting for the next man to hit the floor so they could gorge themselves on warm meat.

God, he couldn't wait to return behind lines. He wanted to be checked over, have a shower and bed a good woman. And he knew which one he wanted. The pink haired one- she was so feisty, so resilient. Plus the fact that she was gorgeous was a bonus as well. The shy Belgian had been fun but he wanted what he couldn't have. Haruno Sakura- property of the Uchiha. Well, fuck the Uchiha; walking around like he had something cold and stiff up his arse. Naruto couldn't stand the jerk. The Captain never tried to help the wounded soldiers he just watched from his makeshift perch of crates in the corner. Occasionally he would comment on their fates, being blunt and uncaring

"**He wont make the journey back- pop one in his head",**

"**Leave him he's a waste of a bullet- he'll go second now" **

And a rare (and a relief to all ears) **"He'll live get back to your posts."**

Naruto really couldn't stomach the guy. Nobody else could make his blood boil like the pompous stoic Uchiha.

Anyways, where did he get off talking to Naruto like he was some kind of idiot? Ever since day one the bastard had patronised him and Naruto was going to get the Uchiha back, and he was gonna get him good.

Beside him Kakashi stirred slightly, having been snoozing the whole way- usually he wouldn't have had the chance since Naruto loved to loudly narrate his opinions, but today, Naruto brooded- not so different from the other grunts in the truck.

"Oi Kakashi" Naruto hollered suddenly. The masked man winced and glared at the blonde through his one good eye.

"Sheesh Naruto, I'm right next to you, do us all a favour and tone it down a little will ya?" he scolded.

Naruto only scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and breathed out noisily through his nose.

"What did you want Naruto?" he murmured with a patience that has come with years of suffering idiots.

"Why's the Uchiha bastard so messed up?" Kakashi rolled his eye again. '_I wonder how he shoots so good with one eye'_ wondered Naruto (whose attention span was not the longest in the truck).

"He's been in the trench for more than a year Naruto. You get like that and stand a chance of surviving or you get scared and run away and get shot for treason," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto frowned; none of this seemed fair to him- if you were scared couldn't you run away for a bit and come back? If you didn't then you missed the game, didn't get the glory. And being shot, that wasn't right.

"You've been awfully quiet today," commented Kakashi awkwardly.

"Been thinking," he grunted back. Kakashi snorted and muttered something that sounded remarkably like "There's a first for everything."

"Well buck up buddy, we're at the hospital now," the grey haired man boxed him lightly on the shoulder and stood, ready to get out. The rest followed suit and filed out obediently as the vehicle ground to a stop.

_Private Perks is a funny little codger_

_With a smile a funny smile._

Hummed Kakashi fondly causing Naruto to scowl.

"Oi, Kakashi, that better not be about me," he growled. Kakashi grinned under the mask but did nothing to neither deny it nor confirm it.

_Five feet none, he's and artful little dodger, __w__ith a smile a funny smile._

Sang an airy voice behind him. Naruto whipped round to pound the bugger but was faced with the pink-headed nurse. She giggled and curtsied mockingly.

"Guess it really is about you then," she teased. Naruto blushed furiously. Kakashi's eye crinkled and he strode forward to shake the newcomers hand.

"I see you know our little song;" he nodded approvingly.

"Of course, you Yanks come here all beat up and the first thing you do when your lungs stop burning is sing that ruddy song!" she laughed again. Naruto fumed as Kakashi and Sakura introduced themselves and exchanged news.

"Kakashi, give me a moment with the lady will you?" shouted Naruto, now exasperated. Kakashi shrugged, winked at Miss Haruno and sauntered away down the gravely path.

"Now Major, that was a tad rude don't you think?" she chided warmly. The blonde only smiled toothily at her.

"So how about we grab some grub?" he suggested.

"Oh now, I'm a little busy and I already promised The Captain when he gets back," she politely declined. _Fucking Uchiha! He's everywhere! _cursed Naruto. The Uchiha really made him want to hurt someone- though preferably the emotionless bastard himself. A malevolent thought struck him, he only needed to get the woman out for a night- one little sentence and she would be his…stuff the consequences tomorrow.

"Miss Sakura, I'm sorry to tell you… he's transferred to another area," he lied slickly. For a moment her face fell and he regretted the fallacy. She bit her lip and sucked in the warm dry air.

"So how about it?" he asked again. The nurse sniffed almost resiliently and lifted her chin, clenching her jaw strongly.

"Well then, I guess we could get lunch then," she ground out bitterly. Naruto wasn't sure what she was thinking but was pretty sure she wasn't going to let the Uchiha's "transfer" make her appear weak. Naruto almost felt guilty, he almost took back the words but he stopped himself, swallowing the truth _'She'll find out tomorrow anyway, by then I will have gotten what I need__' _

He offered her his arm and she took it delicately.

"Come along miss, I'm sure you won't be missing the Captain too much," he assured suavely, beaming brightly. Sakura smiled sadly at him and inclined her head- telling him they could move on, telling him she could move on.

**A/N Soo there you go, poor Naruto so confused, I love him really... I think this really pinpoints my idea that everyone has a good and a bad side and maybe war just happens to scare people into doing things they know arn't ethical... **

**Contest still open.**

**Preview: No preview today kiddies but I will tell you something Character death on the horizon, thanks to Pappy who helped me through this **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shino leaned against the crumbling trench wall; his eyes covered with dark round glasses that he claimed to use for reading. This left Sasuke wondering how and why you would read in the pitch black of the trenches in sunglasses.

"Captain," Sasuke paused his brooding to glance at the quiet man and grunted in acknowledgement.

"I believe something is "up" as you would say," continued Shino. He was greeted by silence as Sasuke thought this statement over in his head. It was unusual for Shino to voice an opinion on anything, but at the same time what he had said was so vague.

"How so?" Sasuke queried thoughtfully.

"The shells," was all the brown haired soldier said. Sasuke took a moment to consider these words; Shino was obviously in a cryptic mood tonight. Sighing he traced a finger along the dark grain of the wooden plank below him, ignoring the splinters that stuck in his calloused fingers. A disgusting mixture of mud, blood and vomit already formed a layer of grime on his hand-the woes of the trenches and something you learned to ignore.

His index finger circled around a particularly large knot and he began to let himself relax, a rare pleasure that he only ever allowed himself when he needed to think deeply. Shino lowered his glasses slightly; allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighter scene-he knew that he could not let anything happen to Sasuke while he was in this meditative state.

_In… __o__ut…__i__n…_ thought Sasuke as he slowed his breathing, controlling it along with controlling his every movement-his every function. Slowly he began to shift his mind, thinking his way through his body almost as if he was checking his limbs were still there by concentrating on the area. Sasuke started on his feet and made his way up his legs, into his abdomen, torso, arms and then finally to the tips of his ears. Only now was his head clear and his senses in full connection.

He concentrated his mind on his ears and nose. The air smelt the same as usual-of mould, death and smoke. The cool night breeze carried the sharp metallic smell of blood and guns and the sulphuric stench of shells and matches. But the sound, oh that was unusual. He could hear the gunshots exchanged between sides, the dull thumps as shells pounded against the bog that was No Man's Land. Shells that were fired all too regularly by the other side- in immediate response to the Brit's. _It could only mean… _

"They've left rookies in the trenches!" exclaimed Sasuke suddenly. Shino nodded warily.

"They're getting smarter, leaving someone firing the shells off-pretending there's someone on the other side, that there's no one coming at us…" he growled

"Shino, warn the others, no games now. The Sap (1) must have been taken out, otherwise we would have heard something by now," Sasuke barked out.

He himself swiftly pulled himself up and jogged to the areas where soldiers slept. If something was to happen he didn't want them caved in.

"Get up! Get out, to guns you fools!" he bellowed. Immediately the men shot up. There was only one kind of deep sleeping in the trenches and thankfully these men were still sleeping lightly.

"What's up," panted a grunt as he skidded to a halt beside Sasuke.

"Gerries are making a move, now get your guns ready boy."

"Yes Sir!" he saluted causing Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was no time for formalities, not when they had to arm for the attack. All too soon he heard shouting from the other end of his trench. _'Feck,' __(Father Ted moment took me, oh by the way should I up the rating or what?) _he cursed and sprinted down the trench, pausing at the corner to glance around the wall of mud. He was thrown back as his comrades escaped from the blood bath, Shino racing out with the mob.

"Cap- too many, they've opened fire on us, rain of bul-" started Shino. Sasuke cut him off by swiftly sweeping his bayonet up and maiming the face of the soldier who was aiming at Shino's back. The man staggered back, clutching at his bleeding face and his now blind eye, his pained cries hurting Sasuke in ways he could not understand.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Sasuke desperately.

Shino grabbed his elbow to pull him up and soon they were both backing down the narrow trench, guns ready. Several Germans fell around the corner and the two fired into their mass, some fell but others clambered over their still warm corpses.

"I've got a plan, get your Pineapple (2) ready!" screamed Shino. Sasuke dashed backwards, knowing Shino had his back no matter what. He skidded to a halt at the nearest nook and grabbed the grenade from his belt. Shino had jammed his bayonet across the trench so that either side of his rifle was imbedded in the mud of the trenches. It would take the Germans at least 3 seconds to clamber over the obstacle but it was all Sasuke needed.

He tossed the grenade and dived into the mud as Shino's body simultaneously hit the duck plank next to him. The Germans, confused as to what was happening, ran straight into the weapon and met their early demise.

The explosion tore a small hole in the wall of the trench and it collapsed on the smouldering bodies beneath. Sasuke lifted his mud-plastered face to look for life in the mixture of body and dirt. He gagged when he saw the charcoaled and blistered hand lying mere feet away from himself and Shino. However, there was no time for pity, for mercy, nor any emotion at all.

"Shino get up," he ordered sharply. Shino groaned and propped himself on an elbow.

"We got to get back to the others. Captain, I can't stay here."

"We stay as long as there's threat to the trench, we can't leave. You know orders." growled Sasuke determinedly.

"God damn it Sasuke, I've already broken orders. What do you think they're going to do to me? Let me go because I stayed a few extra seconds to get shot in the leg?" shouted Shino angrily. It was more passionate than anything Sasuke had ever heard from the man before.

"What are you talking abo-" he was cut off as a German slipped around the corner, stumbling over the duck plank and slamming into the crumbling trench wall. Sasuke pulled the gun from beneath his stomach- uncaring that the sharp knife at the end tore his stomach. He took aim automatically and squeezed the trigger, killing the man within the second. Without drawing a breath he killed every soldier that came round the corner. Shot them dead, stone cold dead.

"Shino can you give me a light…"

"You bastard- this is no time…"

"Shino, give me a light!" Sasuke hissed angrily. Shino still didn't move so Sasuke stooped and pulled the small box from his jacket pocket where he knew it would be and strode forward cautiously, striking the match from within he pushed it between a dead soldier's fingers and repeated with several of the bodies, all the while carefully shielding the matches with his hand.

"Shino grab me some blankets from the bunk," he snapped impatiently. This time, the still spectacle adorned Shino pushed himself up and sprinted for the bunks. Sasuke carefully retreated back, never taking his eyes off the corner, never letting his guard down for a second.

Just as he expected a volley of shots soon tore into the gruesome pile. '_At least they're wasting their ammo__. T__ypical… __s__ee a light__ kill the enemy__.'_ The firing continued until a gust of rank smelling wind extinguished the dull orange flames and the faint smell of sulphur plagued his nostrils. A few more rounds were fired for good measure and Sasuke carefully watched as the bodies flinched against the small metal pellets '_There must be Germans on the East Bank…__'_he concluded. '_I hope Shino has the sense to bring back something good.__'_

As quietly as humanly possible, while Sasuke crouched by the trench wall, he rubbed his hand into the wall and pulled a clump of mud from it. He set to work, making his skin a filthy scummy green-brown colour, to camouflage himself as much as he could. If he had to wait he wanted to survive doing so and if smearing the stinking mud across his face would help, he would do it.

The bitter wind again picked up and murmured dark nothings in his ear, chilling him all the way to his insides, save for a warm ooze that secreted slowly from his stomach. With sudden realisation, he wiped a muddy hand across his equally muddy jacket and touched his belly gingerly. When he lifted his shaking fingers away they were wet with an unknown warm, sticky liquid.

Sasuke raised his hand and licked a finger thoughtfully-definitely blood. The adrenaline and cold must have been numbing the pain, at least for now. The blood flow was not great, more like a constant but lethargic trickle; meaning the wound was large but not deep. Not life threatening.

A hushed harsh command was whispered in German and squelch was heard from round the corner. Sasuke ceased breathing as a Gerry rounded the corner cautiously. He must have been the bravest, going into unknown territory alone. The man stooped over the pile of his dead comrades and gasped.

A string of foreign words spilled from his mouth-though the language was unfamiliar; Sasuke could hear the man's distress. Sasuke realised he was still holding his breath and gulped in a lungful of air into his burning chest.

The Gerry whipped round and Sasuke forced his eyes closed, although this made him blind to any attack. He hoped that the whites of his eyes could not be spotted and he would look like any other corpse. He breathed in and out shallowly through his nose; the hiss that it created seemed disturbingly loud in the dead silent trench.

A slow sucking noise came from the direction the Gerry had been in. It was repeated as the Gerry neared him. Sasuke's body tensed, coiled and ready to attack as soon as the Gerry was in range. His enemy was mere feet from him now, mere inches. He dared not breathe as he felt the heat radiating from the soldier beside him. Was he too giving off the tell tale heat?

"**Stehen Sie auf**" ordered an unsure and quivering voice. Sasuke willed his heart to stop. He gave no reaction to the stooped German soldier in front of him. It felt like an eternity had passed before the Gerry sighed with relief and uttered quietly, "**Gut**"

He waited no more than a second to ensure the German was fully relaxed before releasing his powerfully coiled muscles. Sasuke jumped forward and knocked the Gerry over. His hands went to the soldier's scrawny neck but he froze as he felt cold metal on his own.

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden bar stool that she was perched upon. Naruto had taken her to an especially seedy looking inn, not that she was doubting his tastes but it didn't seem to be an appropriate place for a woman to be. Her green eyes scanned the damp dark walls, where spores of mould festered silently.

"What do you want sweetie-pie?" asked Naruto loudly, carelessly slopping his bitter ale over the bar's surface. It was clear to Sakura that this was no place to be messing around with alcohol. Her tolerance was low and frankly she couldn't stomach the bitter taste or the urine-like appearance. She could see Naruto's thick blond brows begin to lower, so it was evident that now was not the time to be frivolous with the words she chose.

"Naruto, I'm a bit short of money and would hate to be of inconvenience to you… would you like to share?" she asked sweetly and carefully. Tones of honeyed persuasion coated her melodic voice. It took a few moments for Naruto to decide, that by the tone of her voice, this was a good idea.

"Alright, Honey, what ever you want," he cooed drunkenly. '_Just how much has he drunk?__'_Sakura wondered.

Slowly she slid a little further away from him on her bar stool. Now all she had to do was wait, pretend to drink from his glass but let _him_ down the vile stuff and then escape back to the hospital.

Why had she agreed to this? So she could wallow in her own self pity of course. However, maybe agreeing to Naruto's requests had not been her best move this evening. But she had felt so lonely at that second. Had she been seeing a connection between herself and the Captain that had simply not been there? It was humiliating for her to have felt so special and wonderful for no reason at all. The Captain was probably humouring her all along and had jumped at the chance to transfer away from her. As for tonight; Naruto had looked at her so imploringly, his beautiful blue eyes promising her another chance at happiness.

Yet, here she was sitting at a grimy bar staring into empty space, ignoring the alcohol fumes and cigarette smoke hanging heavily in the air and worse of all; thinking about Captain Sasuke Uchiha.

"Get a hold of yourself," she muttered bitterly.

"What was that?" slurred the blonde. She glanced at him with distain. She just didn't have time for this of all things. Naruto seemed nice enough but tonight, he had lost all charm and charisma.

"Nothing. Say didn't you take Hinata out the other night?" she asked as a poor distraction, tapping her fingers against the sticky wooden bar top. Naruto merely grunted and returned to drinking the rancid liquid. '_I wonder what happened the other night…__'_ pondered Sakura. Hinata had always been a sweet kind little thing, Sakura was rather fond of her, she bustled about the hospital apologising to everyone and everything for no apparent reason. Usually she could be seen blushing a pretty red whenever speaking to a man.

When Sakura had spent the evening with the Captain a few months back she had seen Naruto escorting Hinata somewhere. '_Oh God I do hope he's not one of __**those**__ men__,'_cursed Sakura. It had never occurred to her that Naruto was no more of a lecherous toad than any of the other men but if he expected to play with her like some toy, and neither respect her as a nurse nor a person then he had another thing coming.

"Oi darling," sneered the barkeeper. Sakura spared him a moment to glare snootily at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ain't ya gonna order a drink?" he asked nasally. Sakura did not have enough excuses to fend off the whole bar, and she was tiring of this pointless banter.

"No thank you, I am happy to share with my friend here."

"No drink, no seat," snarled the large man.

Sakura smiled carelessly and took her opportunity to escape that rat hole. She pushed the bar stool back and snatched up her long coat and scarf.

"Oh well, I shall be leaving then, sorry to have wasted your time." She paused and turned to the blonde who was hunched, nursing his drink quietly. "Goodbye Naruto, I'm sure I will see you around at the hospital."

Happily, Sakura sauntered from the bar, pulling the coat on and wrapping the scarf around her neck. The door swung open without much resistance and she was off into the cool crisp night.

"Heaven…" she breathed contentedly, letting the smooth smoke free air into her lungs. Sakura decided she would navigate back to the hospital via the new airstrip, where Neji Hyuga worked and no doubt Hinata would be helping.

Neji was a skilled Pilot but was grounded for now, while he repaired his plane; he had had his wing punctured while spying on enemy trenches. It was remarkable he had not lost control and perished-but that was Neji Hyuga for you.

She gasped as her shoulder was grabbed roughly from behind. Sakura whipped round to see Naruto standing unsteadily before her.

"What do you want Naruto? I've got to get back…" she snapped harshly. Naruto merely swayed a little and tightened his grip, Sakura bit her lip and raised a hand to her shoulder and attempted to pry his hand from it.

"Ow, you're hurting me Naruto! Get off now! I'll report you; I'm a valuable-" her commands were cut short as Naruto swung his free hand into her face. The slap rang loudly in the otherwise silent night.

"Silence yourself wench" he spat. Sakura tried to recoil from the man and nursed her stinging cheek.

"I don't think you should talk to me like that," she whispered defiantly. Taking an offensive stance she faced him as bravely as she could, ignoring the involuntary tremors that ran through her. Her shoulder was beginning to ache terribly and she wasn't sure what to do next- if she should run or try and sweet talk her way out of it.

"You're nothing but a girl, what makes you think your opinion matters to me?" he sneered nastily. Sakura bit back a retort and sweetened her tongue.

"Now Naruto, it's late, I want to go home and go to bed. How about we have lunch together tomorrow instead?"

"Do you think your sugar coated lies are going to fool me, bitch? Do you really doubt my intelligence that much?" he ground out menacingly. Sakura was beginning to panic. He was seeing through her façade and wasn't willing to buy it.

"No, no of course not Naruto, I respect you utterly. Please, just let me go home" she pleaded. His hand crashed onto her neck and began to constrict her breathing. Naruto's blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Listen here, whore, no one doubts me. Don't turn out like those fools back home, those idiots who didn't understand me…who misjudged me. I'm a man; just a man and I get lonely. I just want company- is that too much to ask?" he paused and began to shout into her face. "Is it?! Is it?"

Sakura felt weak at the knees, and woozy from the lack of oxygen but she would not give him the satisfaction of submitting to his violent argument. She merely tried her best to turn her face from him and ignored the spittle that was stuck to her throbbing cheek.

"Answer me…" she was surprised to hear him choke it out, as if he were going to cry.

"Answer me… answer dammit," he sobbed quietly.

"Naru-"

* * *

"You fucking bastard," he swore. Lazily he let his eyelids flicker open, to view his would-be killer, not wanting to die without seeing the face of his murderer. Then he would curse that murderer all the way to hell and back again.

Before him was a face, not the face of evil but the face of a boy no older than him, a boy whose eyes were wide with wild terror. Sasuke felt his grip loosen on the scrawny neck. A boy, just like he had been when he joined the war. The boy's eyes seemed so innocent, ignorant to the atrocities he had been committing. How could such a child bear to kill so coldly?

Fear, that's drove the child. The same fear that kept Sasuke awake at night, the very terror that enabled him to slaughter before thinking. As he watched the boy's face he noted the dark hair so very much like his own, the trembling of his lip- just like a small worried baby and a pair of green eyes. Green eyes that seemed so much like Sakura's. He couldn't hurt this boy; killing a person so like his loved ones.

_Bang_

And Sasuke wordlessly watched as those peridot eyes glazed over, as the life left the soldier's thin frame. The knife fell from the boy's hands and dropped harmlessly to the side. A small sigh escaped his mouth, accompanied by a small trickle of blood. Shino pulled the boy from Sasuke, who could only watch his sad body fold neatly against the wall.

"You froze," Shino monotonously told him.

"I froze…" Sasuke repeated dazedly. He slumped backwards, closing his dark eyes and breathing deeply.

"Did you bring the blankets, Shino?" he asked tiredly.

"Aa" came the short reply.

Sasuke pulled himself together. The tugging at his heart when those burning green eyes had been extinguished had been quite a shock to his system. It was imperative to act now; he had to stop the Gerries getting past his trench. Sasuke had to protect the woman with green eyes behind lines.

"Put them on the pile of bodies. Don't let them get wet"

"Sir," Shino acknowledged the orders and set to work. While he busied himself draping the blankets, Sasuke slowly got up. He crouched next to the body of the Gerry boy.

"Sorry," he whispered, and gently tilted the boy's head forward and pulled the spiked helmet off. He slipped it over his hair and snuck forward towards the newly covered pile of bodies.

Shino turned to face him and visibly jumped, his hand going to his gun. He soon relaxed seeing it was only his captain.

"Off you go, wait around the corner. Shoot when I get back."

When Shino was safely hidden around the corner Sasuke struck a match on his boot. With satisfaction he observed the dry blankets catch alight relatively swiftly. He grinned sadistically when he saw the fleas and lice trying to jump from the burning mass but most not making it. '_Serves the buggers right_.'

The blaze was strong now; it was time. He tilted the helmet a little further forward over his face. Sasuke stood in front of the roaring flames and shouted loudly "**GUT**" all the while not knowing what it meant. But since the solider had said it to him it was obviously German. Whatever it meant he hoped to attract the other Gerries to him.

Standing before the fire, he should appear as a silhouette. A silhouette that would be assumed was German because of the helmet he wore-the distinct single spike on top was a dead give away when shooting Gerries. He waited a few moments straining to hear any change in the sound of the trenches. Soon he was rewarded when a few faces peered over the top of the trench chatting amongst themselves.

They shouted something at him, which he didn't even try to understand. He just repeated the one German word he knew and beckoned for them to come closer, continuously signalling it was ok. Confidently he turned and strode past the pyre of bodies, careful not to reveal his face. He kept beckoning over his shoulder for them to follow.

Many of the Germans hopped down into the trench all laughing and celebrating their apparent victory. Sasuke smiled maliciously to himself-such a devious trick, it was like leading lambs to the slaughterhouse. Suddenly he caught himself. '_What are these evil thoughts, what kind of monster am I becoming?__'_His shoulders stiffened determinedly. '_I have to keep her safe. If I have to kill to keep her safe then so be it.__'_He tried to console himself- but deep down he knew no reason could justify killing so cold-heartedly. After all, Sasuke knew the pain of seeing someone being ripped from the world right before your very eyes.

There was no time now, though. There was only time for action and he had already received his orders. No matter his opinion now, he had sold the men's fates long before they would know about it. Sasuke's footfalls took him to the corner, around it and past Shino who knelt ready with Sasuke's gun.

"Open fire Shino, get a good shot, make it quick" Sasuke murmured as he leaned against the wall, casually ignoring the screams of horror and pain as Shino shot down the unsuspecting men one by one.

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off of her scum-bag," snarled a voice. Suddenly Naruto's tanned hands were ripped from her shoulders and the man was hurled backwards. Sakura turned to her saviour gratefully.

"Sasuke…" she breathed.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he advanced towards Naruto's body on the floor. Sakura didn't know what to do or say she only stumbled forward a little, shaking hand outstretched towards the two men.

"Sasuke, Naruto…don't…" she began. Sasuke whipped his head around to glare darkly at her.

"Stay back" he ordered harshly. She withdrew her hand and let it rest above her heaving chest. Sasuke could feel her worried eyes on his back but carried on stalking menacingly towards Naruto despite the fact.

Roughly he grasped the blonde by the collar and hauled him up. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Utter scum. What kind of low life was this Yank? Naruto's big blue eyes finally fluttered open and focused on Sasuke.

"Bastard! Let me go," snarled the tanned man suddenly sober and furious. Sasuke had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

"You make me sick," he stated coolly. Naruto glowered darkly at Sasuke before spitting crudely in his eye. In disgust Sasuke threw Naruto towards a nearby wall. His back met it with a sickening crack. The blonde grimaced but didn't cry out- he was better than that. Both of the men ignored the small gasp of horror that came from the nurse behind them.

"Don't go sticking you nose in business where it doesn't belong," Naruto wheezed. The jet haired man only scoffed darkly and aimed a kick at Naruto's side.

"Ha, what kind of bastard kicks a man when he's down?" Naruto laughed bitterly.

"A very angry one," retorted Sasuke sharply. Their glares met and the two lunged at each other in a tangle of thrashing limbs. Sasuke was thrown to the ground, with Naruto's heavier frame pinning him against the dusty floor. Sasuke ignored the new throb of pain in his abdomen. Naruto reared back, as Sasuke's dark head collided with the blonde's temple. Sasuke took the opportunity to swing his fist upwards, hitting Naruto below the chin.

Naruto retaliated with a volley of punches aimed at Sasuke's head. Sakura watched helplessly as some of them made their mark on Sasuke's pale face. Finally the dark man managed to shove Naruto off of his chest and firmly wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck.

"Don't test me idiot, my patience wears thin," he warned. Blue eyes stared defiantly back at him. Sasuke doubled over as Naruto's knee connected with his stomach. Not wasting a moment Naruto began to aim his fists at Sasuke's cheeks. Taking advantage of the position Naruto had forced him into Sasuke jerked his elbow into the blonde's neck-temporarily choking him.

Sasuke pounced on him and knocked him to the floor. A few well-aimed punches rendered the blonde incapable of fighting. His senses were too disorientated and his body in too much pain. Now Sasuke lowered his face to Naruto's tanned one.

"Listen to me and it would do you well to listen carefully," he hissed slowly "If you dare touch, talk or even look at her again; I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Naruto groaned, refusing to accept Sasuke's little threat. His head throbbed as Sasuke shook his shoulders roughly.

"Do you?!" he bellowed. And then the shaking stopped. Naruto cracked open his left eye to see Sakura's small hand upon Sasuke's bloodied cheek. Sasuke looked up to her with dark confused eyes; she leant down and cupped his face in her hands. She worriedly noted the dark red patch spreading across his shirt.

"Enough," she ordered with gentle authority looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

"Enough…" agreed Sasuke. He backed away from Naruto's bruised form lying on the cobblestones. Sakura took his place and carefully glanced at Naruto's wounds- it was nothing serious only bruising and a few minor cuts.

"Hold still Naruto- let me check your nose, it may be broken."

Compliantly he kept still as her dainty fingers touched his nose applying a little pressure.

"Does it hurt?" she asked quietly. He shook his head and she smiled sadly.

"I don't think it's broken, only bleeding," she assured him. Slowly she stood and walked to Sasuke's side. She took his large hand in her own and stroked it soothingly. Naruto watched as Sasuke relaxed under her touch.

"Naruto…" she called, causing him to snap to attention "Please, go to Hinata. Make right whatever you've done."

Guilt rose in him like fire eating away at his torso. _Hinata…_ he mused miserably. He had been undeniably cruel and foolish. He had known Sakura was the Uchiha's and despite this he had tried to pry her from him. Hinata, poor innocent Hinata, he had treated her worse of all and just because of jealousy. There was much he had to resolve before he went back to the front.

Naruto finally looked up at the couple again, only to see them embracing tenderly. Sasuke held the woman to him as if he would never let go. Her pink head was nestled in his chest and his face was buried in her hair. Naruto tore his eyes from the couple, feeling as though he was interfering with the intimacy of the moment.

Naruto struggled to his feet and made his way back to the tavern where he collapsed in front of the door. Silvery tears trickled down his face; he had been such a fool. Roughly he smeared them away with a grubby sleeve. His hand to fell to the floor clumsily as a figure approached.

"Say, boy, let me give you a hand" offered a kind voice. A kind brunette with an odd scar across his nose extended his hand towards the blonde.

"What's your name boy? I'm Iruka. You look like you've had a rough night," he said knowingly. Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, sir," he answered politely. Iruka grinned widely and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Say you're a Yank aren't you? Let me treat you to a drink- you Yanks have come a just the right time" Both men smiled brightly at each other as Naruto happily accepted the other.

* * *

Sakura glanced at Sasuke's clenched fists. She was helpless to do anything extreme further. Both of them had spoken on Shino's behalf but the committee wasn't accepting anything they said. Sakura determinedly decided to give it one last final shot.

"Sirs, I understand it was against regulations but Shino- he saved so many lives. We won back the trench and probably eliminated half the Gerry troops. Surely you can see that it is just to let him live," she pleaded evenly.

"Miss Haruno, you are but a woman. We do not expect you to understand such complex matters. To put it simply- it is illegal to abandon your gun in an area that the enemy can utilise it" a committee member explained patronisingly.

Sakura fumed silently but remained where she was, glaring defiantly at the bigoted committee.

"Sir, despite being a woman- I believe I understand the concepts of the military rules but I fail to see why this man should be executed for saving our lives!" she argued.

"Please Miss Haruno- you really fail to-"

"I do not fail to see anything. I think you fail to see the blatant truth presented to you. This man is a war hero and instead you promise him a cruel death. What kind of jury are you, this war is nothing like your wars of old! This war must be won at all costs. He made one procedural error but made a strategically brilliant move. He must not be punished for something so trivial" she spat angrily at the startled committee member.

"I also do not think it wise of you to question my intelligence sir," she continued brashly. "However, I do think it common sense for you to reconsider this case."

"Miss Haruno, take your seat," sharply ordered an old committee member. Begrudgingly she did.

"Captain Uchiha, what do you have to say for this case?" asked another, peering over his thick spectacles. Sasuke rose from his seat but refused to meet their gazes instead staring at his feet.

"It would be highly unadvisable to execute such a soldier of excellent quality. Even if regulations were broken, no harm came to the gun and it was not utilised by the enemy. In all his decision was for the benefit of the British military." He spoke calmly and logically- all the while masking his nerves. He could not let down his comrade.

The committee muttered to each other at his bold statement. It was unusual for a solider to deny the ideals of his superiors- he really must feel strongly about the situation.

"Thank you Captain, we will now deliberate," nodded a moustached member. Sasuke sat down slowly, shooting a glance at Sakura. He hoped they would see sense but he was pragmatic enough to not hope too much. He watched with disdainful eyes as the fat, ignorant council talked amongst themselves. Finally the spectacled one stood the others followed suit.

"Captain Uchiha, Miss Haruno, though your opinions were included in the argument for Aburame's defence, we have decided that the blatant disregard of regulations is cause enough for disciplinary action to be applied. Shino Aburame is to be executed. It will take place today at 3 o'clock. We do not have time to waste when dealing with war criminals," snarled a particularly pompous member.

Sasuke rose in disgust and exited the room. Sakura took a moment more to stare incredulously around the room before leaving; she simply could not believe their lack of compassion or empathy.

"Moronic conceited fools," she commented as she passed by their table.

"Miss Haruno, you would do well to respect your superiors," one threatened. Sakura spun around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I apologize, I forgot that you are cruel enough to kill one of your own, an innocent one at that," she spat and exited without a backward glance, ignoring the dangerous position she could put herself in with such passionate words.

* * *

"Shino Aburame, you are accused of misconduct of regulations within the trenches. You abandoned your rifle before the enemy. You risked the enemy wielding the weapon for themselves. The penalty for this is execution," called out the resident crier.

"I understand," Shino said placidly, flicking the shades over his eyes again. He wore his shades as ever despite having been told to remove them numerous times. It was his death not theirs and he wanted to be able to see for it.

"Then will you please proceed to the wall, face the wall with your palms upon it," the man ordered, his voice visibly quaking when Sasuke shot him a warning look. Shino calmly ignored the way the man quavered. He himself stood with dignity and pride.

Slowly and deliberately, with his head held high, Shino made his way over to the end of the rifle range. Before he put his hands on the wall he turned around and scanned the crowd looking for someone. He spotted Sasuke and nodded towards his Captain-the man who he infinitely respected. Shino would abandon his gun again and face death a thousand times just to fight by his side once again.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand as Shino faced the bricks, palms flat against the scarred wall. He stood so proudly before the crowd, so regal in this humiliating display.

"**Tiddley iddley ighty**," Shino sang in his gravely tones. Behind him the firing squad assembled, shuffling uncomfortably at the familiar words.

"**Hurry me home to Blighty**," his voice rose above the confused chattering of the civilian crowd. Those who knew the song watched remorsefully. No one dared disrespect him by averting their eyes.

"Take aim," a sergeant shouted.

"**Blighty is the place for me!**"

"Fire!" A volley of shots tore into Shino's body, tearing through his flesh and shattering his bones. Before Shino could feel the pain of his wounds he was dead. He slowly crumpled to the floor- his song silenced by the guns.

"Home is the place for me," whispered Sasuke. Sakura buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed quietly. Sasuke only stood with glazed eyes looking at the corpse of a hero.

* * *

Sap: Man on an outpost in No-man's land

Pineapple: Grenade.

**If anyone was wondering this is set late World War 1 (since there are planes which may I note are made from canvas at this stage and do not carry heavy machine guns, more spy planes) **

**Sorry if the time skips confused anyone... So the war scenes are before the Naruto Sakura and Sasuke scenes which again are before the Shino trial scenes ) Well thank you I have had some really lovely reviews, they made my week. And sorry for taking so long This chapter is dedicated to both my patient beta Pappy-chan and Oily (lovely nicknames for ya!) **


End file.
